☼SunCrest  Peer☼
by Empress Appleberry
Summary: What happens when the gang get to go to SunCrest Peer? Full summary inside! Guest Appearances by Aly & AJ,and the Jonas Brothers
1. Chapter 1

☼SunCrest Peer☼

**Summary: **Join the Suite Life gang as summer begins! Carrie,Cody,and Zack go visit their dad in the sunny SunCrest Peer for the summer. They are joined by Maddie,London,Max,and Tapeworm! Even Mr.Moseby,Arwin,Esteban,and Mindy! As if it couldn't get any better,they make new friends! AND MEET ALY&AJ and THE JONAS BROTHERS! Suddenly things turn sour in paradise! Akianna,and Emily fight over Zack! Cody messes up his first date! Francesa tries to ruin Maddie,and London's Sweet Seventeen Bash! Mr.Moseby almost gets replaced,and falls in love! Will Chris ever clean his room?! Will they make it in the end?!

**Zack: **We _BETTER_!

**Empress Appleberry:** Shut up,Zack! This is MY summary!

**OCs: **Nevaeh Anderson,Emily Prescott,Akianna Mai,Christopher Smith,and Abigail Reyes. Oh,and Miss Sarah,as the Suncrest Peer Tipton Manager!

**Pairings: **Hush,hush. But definate Mr.Moseby X Miss.Sarah! Possible Arwin X Mindy(or whatever her name is),and maybe if your good litttle reviewers(LOL) I might do Kurt X Carrie! MAYBE Max X Tapeworm!

**More Junk: **Do you WANT more junk?! Also,I'm not accepting flames,Codon,Zaddie,Zax,or Cax people. I shortened beacuse I'm lazy.

**Commentary**

**Empress Appleberry: **Anyone have any words to say?

**London: **Everyone is invited to Maddie,and London's Uni-Sweet Seventeen!!!

**Arwin: **Uni?

**Maddie: **London,and I decided to combine our parties,so we wouldn't fight like last time.

**Cody: **Will you still have goodie bags with flat screen TVs?

**London: **(_nods_)

**Maddie: **And you're all invited! Even the reviewers! Not mention London is getting Aly,AJ,and The Jonas Brothers!

**Aly: **Anymore words?

**Joe: **I got some:START THE STORY!!!!!

**Empress Appleberry: **Alright,alright! Pushy rockstar -.-...

**London: **Yay story! (_clap,clap_)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

☼**Chapter One: A Ticket to Paradise,and a Kidnapped Popstar!**☼

It was a sunny day at the Boston Tipton. Zack,and Cody were helping their mom bring suitcases from their suite to the lobby.

Mr.Moseby came up,"THEIR FINALLY GOING TO MILITARY SCHOOL?!"he asked excitedly.

The twins glared.

"No."Carrie said.

Mr.Moseby frowned,"Then whats with all this luggage?".

Zack smiled,"Dad invited us to SunCrest Peer for the summer!".

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"Mr.Moseby cried.

"Do want us to leave or not? Dude,pick a side."Zack said.

"Not that. It's just that I'm supposed to cover for the assitant manager at the SunCrest Peer Tipton for the summer!"Mr.Moseby explained.

"And I'm being transfered to SunCrest Tipton for the summer,while the original candy girl is in the hospital with a broken neck."Maddie said happily,as if she could smell the fresh salt water.

"And we are covering there too!"Esteban said for him and Arwin.

"And I'm going there for vacationing!"London said.

Max,and Tapeworm entered the hotel.

"Thanks for the invite,Zack and Cody!"Max said.

Tapeworm bit into a finger sandwhich.

Kurt entered the hotel,"C'mon,guys! The limo is waiting!".

As soon as they heard the word 'limo',they sped off.

_**Meanwhile at the SunCrest Peer Tipton...**_

Emily Prescott,and her friend Nevaeh Anderson were playing football in the lobby.

"EMILY! NEVAEH! STOP THIS INSTANT!!!"screamed Miss Sarah.

Emily and Nevaeh stopped.

"I don't want you want you messing around anymore!"Miss Sarah ordered.

Emily rolled her eyes,and stuck out her tongue when Miss Sarah left.

Nevaeh chewed some gum,"No summer school,huh?".

Emily nodded,"FINALLY!".

Christopher Smith,a guy friend of theirs,ran into the hotel,"KURT MARTIN IS HERE!".

"Who?"asked Emily and Nevaeh.

"He's a totally famous bluesy folk rock singer!".

Suddenly,Kurt,Carrie,Zack,and Cody entered the hotel.

Chris screamed a fangirl scream,"I LOVE YOU!".

Kurt winced.

London,Maddie,Esteban,Mr.Moseby,Max,and Tapeworm entered. Arwin entered,too.

Emily and Nevaeh stared with wide eyes,"OH MY GOSH IT'S LONDON TIPTON!"

London flipped her hair over her shoulder,"Yes,it is little me,back from Par-ee!".

Abigail Reyes,and Akianna Mai exited the elevator.

Miss Sarah approached Mr.Moesby,Maddie,Arwin,and Esteban,"Are you the transfers?".

They nodded.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Sarah Hall,but call me Miss Sarah."Miss Sarah greeted.

Tapeworm looked at the clock,"HURRY! It's almost time for 4:00 ice cream!".

Zack,Cody,Max,and Tapeworm ran to the pool.

Aki,Chris,Emily,Nevaeh,and Abbi followed.

"NO RUNNING IN THE LOBBY!"Miss Sarah,and Mr.Moseby said in unison.

Carrie,and Kurt went to check in,while the bellhops got their luggage.

Maddie,Esteban,and Arwin decided to get to work.

_**At the Pool...**_

"I love 4:00 ice cream!"Tapeworm swooned.

"So,they 5:00 MINI PIZZAs?!"exclaimed Zack.

Emily nodded.

Nevaeh and Cody were chatting away.

"I have 6 AP classes next year!".

"Me too!".

_**In The Lobby...**_

"NO WAY!"Maddie screamed cheerfully.

"WAY. We're combining parties! Don't worry,it's on me!"London assured.

"This is going to be so cool! I mean,The Jonas Brothers,and Aly&AJ?!"Maddie said.

Maddie,and London turned around,eyes wide.

"Can I have a candy bar?"asked Aly.

_**In the Deluxe Suite...**_

AJ strummed some notes on her guitar,as she waited for her sister to get a candy bar.

_And just like that,_

_Watch the chemicals react..._

_Bang!_

AJ looked up,she walked to the door.

Suddenly,a hand was put over her mouth.

Then...

Darkness.

_**Not long after that...**_

Aly entered the room.

"It's hard to get a candy bar when the candy girl faints."she told herself.

Wait a second...

"AJ?!".

She turned to see a figure in black.

Aly kicked him in the gut,"WHERE IS MY SISTER?!".

"Watch yourself,popstar. Unless you never want to see that blondwad again...".

Aly's eyes widened.

_Knock,knock!_

"Miss Aly,MIss AJ! I have your clean towels!".

Aly turned around...

...but the figure was gone.

_**to be continued...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After-Story Commentary...**

**Empress Appleberry: **So...?

**Aly: **Whos the freak who took my sister?!

**Empress Appleberry: **Paitence,Grasshopper. :P And I need 3 reviews to continue!


	2. Commentary 1

**London: **Rose03 reviewed!

**Empress Appleberry: **Anyone else?

**Arwin: **No.

**Empress Appleberry: **T.T

**Rose03: **(_gets goodie bag,and watches her new flat screen TV_)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**YOUR OCS CAN GET A WALK-ON ROLE!!! SEND 'EM IN!!!!**

**Also,how do you read Private Messages?**

**How come I'm not taking this off bold-face? Oo**


	3. Chapter 2

☼**Chapter Two: Sisterly Love**☼

Aly rushed to the lobby,she went to Miss Sarah.

"My sister is missing!"she screamed.

Miss Sarah's eyes widened,"I'll immidately**(A/N:I can't spell) **call the police!".

Aly turned around,and bumped into someone.

"ALY?!"screamed Zack.

"Can you sign my shoes?"begged Cody.

"I'm...uh...BUSY!"Aly said,fast-walking to her suite.

**Somewhere In Boston...**

AJ gave a muffled cry for help,as she tried to untie the ropes that held her hands,and feet.

**Back In SunCrest...**

"I think she's allergic to GEEKS."Zack told Cody.

"Maybe she's allergic to your BUTT-LIKE SMELL!"Cody defended.

"Maybe she's allergic to ANNOYING TWINS!"said an annoyed Max.

"She's a famous pop sensation! She is probably busy with a upcoming tour."Nevaeh suggested.

"Between,I hear the Jonas Brothers are staying here!"Emily said.

"I wonder how much people will pay for a towel used by one of them..."Zack questioned.

"Why...?"asked Abigail suspisously.

"And HOW?!"asked Chris.

"I have my sources..."Zack said mysteriously.

**Meanwhile with Moseby and Sarah...**

"This is your office."said Miss Sarah,as she opened a door.

The office...well...I can't describe it**.(A/N: Actually it's because I'm lazy.)**

Mr.Moseby asked,"What do I do?".

"Mostly you help organize event's,help in the employing department,and deal with any complaints issued."Miss Sarah explained.

**Meanwhile...**

"Are you going to London's birthday?"asked bulldogchick.

Rose03 shrugged,"If I'm not busy.".

Empress Appleberry,and cherrytop13 turned to bulldogchick,"We're going for sure!".

**Not So Long After...**

Zack,and Cody skateboarded in the lobby.

"ZACK! CODY!"screamed Moseby.

Emily,and Nevaeh followed on rollerblades.

"EMILY! NEVAEH!"shouted Miss Sarah.

A vase toppled,Miss Sarah dove in and caught it.

"How come this seems so familiar...?"Mr.Moseby asked.

"Really?"asked Zack.

bulldogchick passed by,"Haven't I seen this on TV? Nah. It's just my imagination...".

**Meanwhile...**

Nick,Joe,and Kevin entered the doorway.

"IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!".

"Run!"screamed Joe.

**While THAT Is Happening...**

Emily invited Max for a sleepover.

"Isn't that girlie stuff?"Max asked.

"Don't worry. We don't talk about that. We talk about dancing...skateboarding-".

"I'm in!".

Zack,Chris,Cody,and Tapeworm were nearby.

Cody glared at Zack,"We are NOT-reapeat NOT-".

"Not."Zack repeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know,short,but at least be happy I wrote at all!**

**I almost abandonded this thing!**

**What was Zack thinking of doing...?**

**GUESS!**


End file.
